La virtud original
by Muselina
Summary: Hugo está muy emocionado de estar por fin en Hogwarts, aunque hay algunas cosas que le molestan mucho. Regalo para Lucero Treat.


_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de miss Rowling. Yo no gano ni un triste peso con esto. La idea de Hugo rebelde viene de un fic de **Cris Snape**, que les recomiendo encarecidamente porque es genial ("Hugo Weasley, paladín de las causas perdidas").**  
**_

_Este es un regalo para **Lucero Treat**. ¡Gracias por todo, sis! _

**La virtud original**

_La rebeldía, a los ojos de todo aquel que haya leído algo de historia, es la virtud original del hombre. _

**_Oscar Wilde_**

_**Hogwarts, 1 de septiembre de 2019**_

Hugo apenas puede contener la emoción. ¡Por fin está en Hogwarts! Ha leído muchas veces _Historia de Hogwarts_, pero lo que se encuentra esa noche sencillamente supera todas sus expectativas. ¡El castillo es increíble!

—¡Mira, Lily! ¡Sir Cadogan! ¡Mi mamá me habló de él! —exclamó tomando el brazo de su prima y arrastrándola junto a la pared—. Saludos, noble caballero —el pequeño Weasley hizo una profunda reverencia frente al cuadro—. ¡Saluda, Lily! No seas maleducada —añadió dándole un codazo a su prima.

Lily arrugó la nariz y miró a su alrededor. Seguro que si imitaba a Hugo los demás niños pensarían que estaba loca. Y era indudable que el insoportable de Lorcan se burlaría de ella. ¡Menuda forma de empezar en Hogwarts! Pero ante la mirada insistente de su primo preferido, la niña terminó por hacer una torpe reverencia. Era una ridiculez, pero no podía decirle que no a Hugo.

—Saludos, gentil dama y noble caballero. Veo que hoy iniciáis vuestra gran aventura, ¿estáis emocionados? —el cuadro les respondió el saludo. Sin embargo, antes de poder decir algo más, el profesor Flitwick abrió la puerta y no les permitió seguir con la conversación.

Aunque el profesor era más bajito que varios de los niños recién llegados, se impuso con decisión y logró que los excitados mocosos se quedaran callados con sólo una mirada.

—Primero que nada, les doy la bienvenida al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería por parte de los profesores y personal administrativo. Esperamos que los próximos siete años sean emocionantes y ustedes puedan aprovechar todo lo que el colegio tiene para ofrecerles —les dirigió esas palabras con una amplia sonrisa —. Ahora, debo pedirles que se arreglen lo más posible. La ceremonia de selección está a punto de comenzar.

Lily y Hugo intercambiaron una mirada de emoción y se dirigieron a las dos filas de niños que estaba formándose frente a las puertas. Llevaban años esperando ese momento y estaban muy emocionados. Los dos se habían pasado todo el camino al colegio discutiendo acerca de a qué casa entrarían. Lily estaba segura de que sería una Gryffindor y Hugo estaba muy de acuerdo con eso. Su prima era muy valiente y segura de sí misma. Él, por su parte, tenía dudas. Rose, su hermana mayor había entrado a Ravenclaw, Molly era una Slytherin de pro y Lucy estaba en Hufflepuff. ¿Y si él tampoco quedaba en Gryffindor? Sería un golpe duro para su padre.

Mientras las puertas del comedor se abrían frente a ellos, Lily le sonrió nuevamente.

—Tranquilo, Hugo. Todo va a estar bien.

-o-

Una de las desventajas de ser un Weasley es que sueles estar al final de la lista. Hugo vio cómo Lily se integraba a la mesa de Gryffindor y era saludada por sus dos hermanos y los muchos primos que ahí estaban, cómo Lucy le pasaba el brazo por los hombros a Lorcan en la mesa de Hufflepuff y cómo Rose le daba un abrazo a Lysander para recibirlo en Ravenclaw.

La espera sólo hacía que el pobre chico se pusiera aún más nervioso. ¿Qué diría su padre si no quedaba en Gryffindor? Vale, que con Rose no se había enojado ni nada, pero no había que ser un genio para saber que se había sentido un poco decepcionado.

—¡Weasley, Hugo! —anunció el profesor Flitwick. Hugo se separó de los otros tres alumnos que no habían sido sorteados y se acercó al taburete. El profesor le puso el viejo sombrero en la cabeza y éste se deslizó sobre los ojos del chico.

"_Vaya, vaya. Otro Weasley"_ dijo el sombrero, sobresaltando a Hugo. "¿Cuántos se supone que son? Parece que he estado sorteándolos por siempre."

"_Eh… ¿hola?_" pensó el chico. De pronto, la curiosidad que había heredado de su madre se despertó. Esa prenda había sido testigo de siglos de historia mágica. ¡Seguro que sabía montones de cosas interesantes acerca de los magos famosos! Hugo tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle.

Pero el sombrero no lo dejó preguntar nada.

"_Vamos a ver, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Eres listo, podrías estar en Ravenclaw como tu hermana. La curiosidad por el saber corre por tus venas, puedo sentirlo. Por otra parte, eres valiente. Veo en tu corazón que estás dispuesto a todo por tus ideales. Tozudo y arriesgado, por lo que veo."_

Hugo frunció el ceño. ¿Tozudo? A veces era un poco llevado de sus ideas, pero eso no significaba que fuera _tozudo_. Como mucho era algo porfiado. Pero de ahí a _terco_ había un mundo de diferencia. Quiso protestar, pero el sombrero una vez más, no le dejó hablar.

"_Creo que ya está decidido. Tu lugar está en…_"

—¡GRYFFINDOR! —exclamó el pedazo de tela.

El chico sintió cómo le quitaban el sombrero de la cabeza y corrió a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde James y Albus lo recibieron con entusiastas palmadas en la espalda. Lily fue más efusiva y le dio un abrazo a su primo preferido.

—¿Viste? ¡Te lo dije? ¡Estamos en Gryffindor!

Los demás chicos lo saludaron alegremente y en cosa de segundos estaba conversando con todos. Estaba seguro de que su estadía en Hogwarts sería estupenda. Escuchó a la directora Sprout darles la bienvenida a todos los estudiantes. Le pareció que era una mujer amable, pero estaba seguro de que no toleraría ninguna tontería por parte de los alumnos.

—Sé que es lo que están esperando, queridos: ¡a comer! —dijo la regordeta mujer al terminar su breve discurso.

En ese preciso instante, todo tipo de platillos hicieron su aparición en las fuentes doradas. Hugo casi no podía creerlo. ¡Todas sus comidas preferidas estaban ahí! Patatas fritas, salchichas, pollo apanado. Vio de reojo cómo Lily se servía una porción de verduras salteadas. ¿Qué clase de persona normal haría eso? Su prima era una chica muy rara.

—¿Vas a comer o te vas a quedar mirando la comida? —le dijo Albus con una sonrisa. Como si eso fuera la invitación que necesitaba, Hugo empezó a llenar su plato de comida.

—¡Hugo! ¡No vas a poder comer todo eso! —lo regañó Lily al ver que el muchacho estaba rebalsando su plato.

Su primo se limitó a rodar los ojos y a empezar a comer sin rastro de los modales que con tanta paciencia le había inculcado su madre. Todo estaba delicioso. Y los postres fueron aún mejores, aunque eso pareciera imposible de buenas a primeras.

El día había estado lleno de emociones y nuevas experiencias, y cuando la directora empezó a recitar una lista de prohibiciones a pedido del conserje que había sucedido al famoso Filch, a Hugo se le caían los párpados.

—¡Esperamos que este sea un año muy emocionante en Hogwarts, queridos estudiantes! —declaró la profesora con una sonrisa—. Ahora pueden retirarse a sus dormitorios, los espera un día muy excitante.

Al salir del Gran Comedor esa noche, Hugo Weasley estaba seguro de dos cosas: le encantaría estar en el colegio y el Sombrero Seleccionador era un estúpido.

-o-

_**Hogwarts, 15 de noviembre de 2019**_

El Castillo era aún más alucinante de lo que le había contado su madre o lo que había leído en _Historia de Hogwarts_, cada día Hugo y Lily descubrían algo nuevo. El chico disfrutaba en particular de sus conversaciones con el fantasma de Gryffindor, Nick Casi-Decapitado. El ectoplasma sabía muchísimo de historia y le había contado toda clase de anécdotas acerca de magos y brujas que habían pasado por el colegio.

Además, Hugo disfrutaba enormemente sus clases. Incluso Historia de la Magia, para desesperación de su prima Lily, a quien le aburría mortalmente leer sobre las revueltas de los goblins.

—No entiendo cómo puede ser que te guste leer esas listas enormes de nombres horribles —se quejó la niña mientras salían del aula de Historia en dirección a la sala de Encantamientos—. _Guargoin_ el oloroso, _Hurogin_ el horrendo…

—Es interesante —la interrumpió su primo—. Así podemos entender de dónde provienen las diferencias entre los magos y otras creaturas mágicas. Y si lo sabemos, podemos combatirlas.

Lily rodó los ojos. Seguramente su tía Hermione se había encargado de inculcarle esas tonterías a su primo. ¿A quién más podían interesarle las guerras de un montón de goblins con nombres feos? Bueno, esas eran las rarezas de primo preferido; no había nada que hacer con ellas. Como se decía siempre: Había que quererlo, no entenderlo.

—¡Mira qué estúpido es! ¡Gordo, feo y tonto! No es raro que te hayan mandado a Hufflepuff —escucharon mientras doblaban la esquina cerca del aula de Encantamientos. Hugo apretó los labios al ver la escena que se desarrollaba fuera de la sala.

Hubert Corner, un muchacho de Ravenclaw que desde el primer día no había hecho más que burlarse de todo el mundo, estaba intimidando a Will Stevens, un chico grandote e hijo de _muggles_. El Hufflepuff era muy tímido y Hugo no creía haberlo oído hablar en ninguna clase, pero no creía que hubiera hecho algo que ameritara esos insultos. Seguramente el pobre chico se había tropezado con Hubert y el otro había decidido marcarlo como el blanco de sus burlas de esa tarde.

—Devuélveme mi varita, por favor —pidió el muchacho, que estaba azorado.

—Pobrecito, Stevens —siguió Corner, que estaba acompañado por una chica rubia de aspecto desdeñoso y un chico moreno que sonreía burlonamente—. Mira que ser una vergüenza para tu casa. Y eso que Hufflepuff ni siquiera es la gran cosa. La casa donde envían a todos los que no sirven para nada.

Esas palabras hicieron que a Hugo le hirviera la sangre. Lucy, una de sus primas preferidas, era una Hufflepuff y no era una "buena para nada". De hecho, era inteligentísima. Además, eso de insultar a alguien por pertenecer a una casa no le gustaba nada.

—¡Cierra el pico, Corner! —le espetó mientras corría los pasos que lo separaban de la escena—. ¿No sabes que Will es brillante en Encantamientos? ¡Hasta el profesor Flitwick lo dice!

—No seas ridículo, Weasley —replicó el otro niño—. Este tipo no sabe ni atarse los zapatos sin equivocarse. Por algo está en Hufflepuff.

—¡Estar en Hufflepuff no tiene nada de malo! —Hugo lo miró con furia—. Hay grandes magos que han salido de ahí.

—¿Sí? ¿Quiénes?

—Nymphadora Tonks, Newton Scamander y la directora Sprout, para que sepas. Y muchos otros —contestó el muchacho con su eterno aire de _sabelotodo_.

—Bah, eso no quita que Stevens sea un inútil —dijo la chica de aspecto desdeñoso con una sonrisita.

—No seas estúpida, Claire —le dijo Lily, que se había acomodado junto con su primo.

—¿A quién llamas estúpida?

—A ti —la niña no dudó en sacar su varita, mientras que su oponente hacía lo mismo.

Hugo vio lo que se disponía a hacer su prima y la imitó. Aunque sólo pudieran lanzar chispas de colores con sus varitas, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie maltratara a nadie. Eso no se hacía.

—¡Alto! —un prefecto de Slytherin se estaba acercando a ellos con el ceño fruncido—. Está prohibido pelear en los pasillos. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor y para Ravenclaw.

—Corner le quitó la varita a Stevens —dijo Lily, sacándole la lengua al aludido.

—Que se la devuelva, entonces.

De mala gana, el Ravenclaw le lanzó la varita al otro, antes de irse con sus amigos por el pasillo. Hugo no dejó de notar que los tres tenían cara de pocos amigos y tomó nota mental de que debía mantenerse alejado de ellos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Stevens, que tenía las mejillas muy rojas. Era extraño que un tipo tan alto y grandote fuera tan nervioso y se dejara intimidar por otros chicos con tanta facilidad.

—Gracias —masculló Will con dificultad—. Pero yo no soy bueno en Encantamientos.

—Bah, sí lo eres. Lo que pasa es que aún no te has dado cuenta —Hugo le guiñó un ojo—. Ya verás cómo serás el mejor a finales del año. ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros ahora?

William Stevens era tímido y no hacía amigos con facilidad, pero la sonrisa simpática que le dirigió el chico Weasley era imposible de rechazar. Devolviéndosela de una manera torpe, el Hufflepuff aceptó la invitación deHugo.

—Claro.

Aunque en ese momento ninguno de los dos lo supiera, ese sería el comienzo de una gran amistad.

-o-

_**Hogwarts, 23 de abril de 2020**_

—Ya quiero estar en segundo para poder presentarme a las pruebas del equipo —comentó Lily mientras descansaba junto a Hugo y William en la orilla del lago.

Ya empezaba a mejorar el clima y los jardines del colegio eran uno de los mejores lugares para pasar las tardes en lugar de estudiar. Y aunque Hugo insistiera con que debían repasar para sus exámenes, su prima lo había convencido de tomarse un descanso.

—No pasarás de curso si no estudias para los exámenes —su primo no pudo resistirse a la tentación de bromear con ella.

—¡Tonto! —protestó su prima, tirándole un puñado de pasto en la cara—. Por supuesto que pasaré.

En cosa de instantes, los tres estaban enzarzados en una batalla de tirarse césped y hojas. Un par de alumnos de cursos superiores de Ravenclaw pasaron a su lado murmurando algo así como "_primer año_", pero ellos no le hicieron caso.

En las últimas semanas, se había operado un gran cambio en Will. De ser un chico tímido y que hablaba poco, había pasado a hacer bromitas y a responder preguntas en clase. Aunque las bromitas eran sólo cuando estaba con Lily y Hugo, y cuando hablaba en clase lo hacía en voz tan baja que el profesor tenía que acercarse a él para escucharlo. En todo caso, parecía que la predicción de Weasley había acertado en lo relativo a sus encantamientos. William había mejorado muchísimo en esa clase, ganándose varias felicitaciones por parte de Flitwick, las que lo hacían ponerse rojo como un tomate. El chico Weasley estaba convencido de que a su amigo sólo le faltaba algo de confianza.

—Oigan, ¿les parece si volvemos al castillo? Tengo que pedir un libro en la biblioteca antes de la cena —comentó Hugo cuando ya se habían calmado.

Su prima arrugó el ceño. No le hacía ninguna gracia ir a la biblioteca; Madame Hotchins le caía terriblemente mal, con su verruga en la nariz y su contante mueca de aburrimiento.

—¿No puedes ir mañana? Acá se está de lo más bien.

—No. Tiene que ser hoy —Hugo podía ser muy cabezota cuando se lo proponía.

—Vamos, Lily. Madame Hotchins no es tan mala —dijo Will, que ya se estaba imaginando una discusión eterna entre los primos—. Además, yo necesito un libro para Herbología. El profesor Longbottom dijo que había un libro que tiene la información que necesito para mi ensayo.

La chica suspiró. Sabía que no tenía alternativa cuando los dos chicos se ponían en su contra. Y William nunca jamás habría hecho nada en contra de Hugo. El muchacho admiraba muchísimo al joven Weasley.

—Como sea —bufó finalmente.

Los tres se dirigieron al Castillo entre bromas y chistes. Lily tenía una habilidad pasmosa para imitar gente y en esos momentos los estaba deleitando con un remedo de los modales de la profesora Jones, la maestra de Transformaciones. La mujer tenía una forma muy divertida de emocionarse cada vez que veía a un estudiante transformar correctamente un fósforo en aguja y la chica la imitaba a la perfección.

—¡Oh, señor Weasley! ¡Vaya aguja tan estupenda! Miren qué brillante es, niños —dijo Lily con la voz nasal de la profesora, haciendo que sus amigos se partieran de la risa.

En ese momento, Hugo vio una de esas escenas que le molestaban profundamente. Un chico alto de Hufflepuff había pasado junto a una niña menudita de Slytherin y había botado todo lo que ella traía en los brazos. Varios rollos de pergamino, libros y plumas se habían desparramado por el pasillo, coronados por una botellita de tinta negra que se había roto sobre todas las cosas. ¡Menudo desastre!

Aunque el pasillo estaba atestado de chicos de todas las casas, ninguno hizo siquiera el ademán de ayudarla. La pobre chica estaba intentando recuperar todas sus cosas entre los pies de todos los que pasaban por ahí.

Hugo nunca había hablado con esa niña, aunque estaba en su curso. Aún así, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa. Ella era rubia y menudita, con el rostro largo y algunas pecas juguetonas en la nariz respingada.

—¿Te ayudo?

—Eh… Bueno… —susurró ella bajando la mirada.

Su prima y Will abrieron mucho los ojos ante eso. Ella era una _Slytherin_, ¡por Merlín! Enemiga natural de cualquier Gryffindor que se preciase. Y lo mismo pareció pensar todos los estudiantes que estaban en ese momento en el pasillo.

—_Fregotego_ —Hugo apuntó con la varita a la mancha de tinta que se extendía en las baldosas del suelo y luego hizo lo mismo con la mochila de la chica—. ¿Estos son tus apuntes? Creo que no puedo limpiarlo.

—Sí —murmuró la niña con tono triste—. Y yo que acababa de pasarlos en limpio. Ahora están arruinados.

—Si quieres, puedo ayudarte con ellos —Hugo le tendió unos libros que acababa de limpiar.

—No, no es necesario —masculló ella, apresuradamente—. Muchas gracias —añadió por lo bajo, antes de tomar sus cosas y alejarse a paso rápido.

El chico la miró extrañado. ¿Por qué se había rehúsado tan rápidamente? Quizás la había ofendido, pero no sabía cómo. ¡Las chicas eran muy raras!

—Hugo, ¿por qué hiciste eso? —Lily lo interrogó al llegar a su lado, mientras su primo se sacudía la túnica con naturalidad.

—Porque ella necesitaba ayuda. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Es que es de _Slytherin_ —susurró Stevens.

—¿Y?

—Pues, ya sabes lo que dicen. Lord Voldemort estuvo en esa casa —señaló Lily—. Y muchos de ellos fueron mortífagos.

—Ya, pero ella no —Hugo empezaba a mosquearse. ¿Ahora resultaba que no podía ser amable con una chica porque un estúpido pedazo de tela lo había dicho? ¡A la porra con el maldito sombrero!

Con una mirada ceñuda dirigida a su prima, el chico corrió por el pasillo, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de los alumnos mayores que pasaban por ahí.

—¡Oye! ¡Detente! —gritó en dirección a la niña rubia—. Soy un maleducado y no me presenté. Mi nombre es Hugo Weasley. ¿Tú?

—Soy Iris Nott. Mucho gusto —susurró ella a su vez, poniéndose como la grana. Rápidamente reanudó su caminata, pero el chico la siguió. Él nunca se rendía tan fácil.

—Oye, nosotros íbamos a la biblioteca a buscar las cosas para el trabajo del profesor Longbottom. ¿No quieres acompañarnos?

—¿Quieres que vaya con ustedes a la biblioteca? —preguntó ella, alzando una ceja.

—Sí, claro. ¿Vienes?

—Pero… soy de Slytherin.

—¿Y? No sé tú, pero yo no voy a dejar que un ridículo sombrero me diga quiénes pueden ser mis amigos y quiénes no. ¿Vienes? —Hugo le dirigió una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras, la que conseguía que su abuelita Granger le hiciera su torta de chocolates preferida.

—Está bien —Iris aceptó a regañadientes y pronto se vio arrastrada hacia otros dos chicos que la miraban con sorpresa.

En un comienzo, Lily miró a la recién llegada al grupo con desconfianza. Las excentricidades de su primo eran rarísimas. ¡Mira que juntarse con una estirada de Slytherin! Sin embargo, tras un comentario de la muchacha acerca de Arpías de Holyhead, Lily descubrió que Iris era tan fanática del Quidditch como ella misma y en cosa de minutos las dos estaban hablando alegremente, como si nunca hubieran pensado que la otra era una especie de _alien_.

Hugo suspiró. Se reafirmaba su teoría de que el sombrero era un pedazo de trapo ridículo.

* * *

_Mi primer fic sobre la tercera generación, espero que no haya resultado un desastre. En fin, lo pasé muy bien escribiéndolo, porque Hugo me gusta un montón. Estoy segura de que es un hijo digno de sus padres y del resto de su familia. Con esos antecedentes, ¡no hay que desteñir!_

_Muchas gracias por leer.  
_

_¡Que tengan unas felices fiestas y hasta la próxima!  
_

_Muselina  
_


End file.
